


Tripping Over You

by Edgar_Fowl



Category: Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgar_Fowl/pseuds/Edgar_Fowl
Summary: Hermione stumbles into the darkness, not knowing what awaits her.





	Tripping Over You

**Author's Note:**

> My first bellamione fanfic post!

Hermione wandered out of her bedroom becoming immersed in the absolute darkness of the long hallway in her house. Hearing a thump not too far away, she rushed back into her bedroom, and grabbed her wand off of her nightstand. She grasped the familiar wood in her right hand and cautiously walked down the hallway. She felt a sense of thrill and curiosity of who or what had made its way into her house. The crisp, cool air, ran up her skin, making the hairs on her arms stand up. The unknown presence of the uninvited entity made her hold her breath and ignited a thrill of fear in her bones. As she continued the slow and torturous trek down the hallway, she tripped over something in front of her. She fell down and landed on the floor on top of something warm and soft.

“OW THE FUCK?!?” Bellatrix who had been what Hermione had tripped over, sat up naked shocked by what had happened. Her face flushed and the feeling of embarrassment hidden by the dark.

Not being one to be tongue tied she responded by grabbing Hermione by the shoulders in a tight grip but not enough to hurt her, saying, “Fuck? Yes lets”.


End file.
